codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Johan van Britannia
|title = 8th Prince of Britannia The Lord High Admiral Imperial Prime Minister |knightmare = None |first = |creator = }} Prince Johan van Britannia is a Britannian imperial prince and a Grand Admiral of the Britannian Royal Navy. The eighth son of the Demon Emperor Charles zi Britannia, he joined the Royal Navy and eventually quickly reached the rank of admiral at a young age — partly due to his social status but also largely thanks to his strategic genius in war and politics. He was appointed to the position of Lord High Admiral of the fleet in 2017, shortly before the outbreak of the crisis in Area 11. Despite being a member of the Imperial Family, Johan actually despised his father and wanted to reform the Empire to be more for the people. He did not get involved in those events until 2018, at which point he openly acknowledged his younger brother Lelouch's usurpation of the Throne and became among the first high ranking officials to voluntarily pledge fealty to the new Emperor. Johan supported Lelouch's reforms in the Empire and helped reform the Britannian Armed Forces. Later the prince continued to serve under Empress Nunally, who appointed him Imperial Prime Minister in addition to his role as the Lord High Admiral. Johan was then tasked with putting down the Confederated Aristocratic Forces, a noble rebel movement that sought to overthrow Nunally and reverse the reforms that were being made in Britannia. History Early service Born in 1995, Johan was the son of Wilhelmnia van Britannia, one of the Empress Consorts of Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor. He became the eighth prince of the Imperial Family and was ninth in the line of succession to the Britannian Throne. Since it was considered unlikely that Prince Johan would have the opportunity to accede to the crown, he was largely ignored at the emperor's court and he made no effort to rectify this initially, finding the corrupt and decadent nobles to be disgusting. His brilliance was noted at an early age and by his own choice, Johan decided to go to the Britannia Royal Naval College. He believed that joining the Britannian military was the best path to rising up in the world, and the Royal Navy was historically the most prestigious branch. Despite his young age of 14, he was accepted due to his high intelligence and social status, in 2009. Johan briefly interrupted his studies when he and the other cadets were sent to Japan during the operation there in order to experience combat against what was considered an inferior enemy. During that brief trip he served aboard a destroyer, and later returned to graduate from the Britannia Royal Naval College in 2013 at which point he was commissioned as a sub-lieutenant. Johan quickly proved himself to be a capable officer despite his youth and particularly distinguished himself during the Sino-Britannian War over Indochina. During the conflict, he captained a destroyer and which he commanded in sinking two Chinese cruisers. For his exploits he was promoted and became the commander of a destroyer division, and after successfully leading it in major fleet battles Prince Johan was promoted to the rank of commodore by 2016. He was made the commander of the Lisbon Flotilla. Personality Abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Nobility Category:Military Officer Category:Soldier